


How much of that did you hear?

by purrplewitches



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches
Summary: In which Mammon's eavesdropping on MC's phone conversation leads to unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	How much of that did you hear?

**Author's Note:**

> All fics I post were originally posted on [my tumblr](https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Written for tumblr prompt: "How much of that did you hear?"

When Mammon entered MC’s room he promised himself he would not snoop too much. _Just enough to find out what to get her for her birthday._ However, as he looked around, a small notepad on MC’s nightstand immediately caught his attention. As he flipped through the pages, he could not help but smile – on every page there were doodles of those MC met in the Devildom.

_And there are more pictures of me than of any of my brothers,_ Mammon thought as pride swelled in his chest, _that’s my human._

She was not actually his human yet, of course, but that was only a matter of time. _Once I get her the best birthday present ever, I’ll tell her how I feel._

Suddenly, there were steps in the corridor, and Mammon heard MC’s voice. It sounded as though she was talking to someone on the phone. Mammon glanced around the room, trying to figure out the best place to hide, but could not think of anything better than to get into the closet.

As soon as he closed the closet door behind him, MC walked into the room.

“Anyways, Isabelle,” MC said, “The program is going great, I love it here. Also, there’s this one guy…Huh? Ah, his name is Mammo- Mark.”

Mammon leaned closer to the closet door, trying to listen. _Why was she talking about him to her human friend? And why did she give him this stupid fake name?_

“Yeah, yeah, I really like him,” MC continued, “He tries to act all cool, but he’s actually a total sweetheart when you get to know him.”

Mammon could not contain a smile, as he felt blush rise in his face. _My human likes me? Ugh, of course she does, I am the Great Mammon, after all,_ he tried to tell himself.

“No, unfortunately nothing happened yet,” MC said, “He likes to pretend that he’s not interested, but I know he is – I’ve seen the way he stares at me.”

_I do not stare!_

“And you know what’s the best part,” MC added after a short pause, “When I see him blush it makes me so weak – I immediately just want to take him out on a coffee date and feed him all the desserts…”

Mammon felt his blush deepen as his heart raced in his chest. _His human did like him, after all._

“But it also makes me wanna get on top of him, wrap my hands around his throat and ride him all night,” MC continued cheerily, “What? Oh, come on, you’ve told me far more inappropriate things.”

Mammon’s head spun, and it was suddenly unbearably hot on the room. _She wants to…what?_ Heat spread through his body, pooling in his lower stomach as his mind conjured up the images of the two of them…It’s not like he’s never thought about this, of course, but hearing her say that was almost overwhelming.

Mammon reached out and grabbed onto one of the shelves of the closet to steady himself, not noticing a large box standing there. With a loud thud, the box crashed onto the floor.

_Shit._

“Isabelle, let me call you back,” MC said.

Mammon panicked, looking around, trying to figure out if there was somewhere he could hide. But, before he was able to move, MC flung the doors of the closet open.

“Mammon?!” she exclaimed, surprised, “What are you doing here.”

He could not bring himself to meet her eyes.

“J-Just passing by, is all,” he stuttered, his face feeling unbearably hot.

“How-how much of that did you hear?” MC asked then, looking him in the face.

It took all his strength to be able to look at her – and, to his great surprise, she did not seem angry at all. In fact, she looked amused, if anything.

“E-everything,” he stuttered, his throat feeling suddenly dry.

“Oh my,” MC replied, as she shook her head and smiled, “I suppose that makes it all easier. So, what do you think – would you like to…”

Before she could finish – before he could even think, his fingers began making quick work of his uniform shirt. He was still blushing profusely, and he has never felt more embarrassed and turned on in his life.

“Huh?” MC said, lifting an eyebrow, “Who do you take me for? It’s coffee date first.”

_This woman will be the death of me._


End file.
